iOMG
by Chocolse97
Summary: Bien, primero que nada, esta no es mi historia, es una traduccion que hice sobre lo que "todos" queremos que pase en el episodio iOMG! Leer YA :D!


**HOLA! Bueno, primero que nada, esta no es mi historia, es una traduccion de unos ones-shots que me encantaron, son sobre el episodio iOMG! No puedo esperar mas para verlo. ESTOY ENLOQUECIENDO D:!**

_*Me aclaro la garganta* _**Como sea, disfruten mi traduccion…**

iOMG:

"¿Por qué tengo que ir al estúpido bloqueo?" Sam se quejó mientras que ella y Carly metian cosas a sus casilleros. "No es justo! Y es estúpido! ¿Por qué tengo que pasar mi noche del viernes en la escuela?"

"Oh, vamos, Sam!" Su amiga burbujeante **(N/A: No pregunten, asi decia ¬¬)** dijo. "Va a ser divertido! Estoy segura de que va a ser como una fiesta de pijamas!"

"Una fiesta de pijamas en la escuela!" Sam dijo poniendo los ojos.

"Mira, Sam, tienes que ir." Carlos insistió. "Te dan mas crédito, y sin el crédito adicional, es posible que tengas que repetir el año."

"Ugh". Sam gruñó, forzando a que su casillero se cerrara.

"Hola!" Freddie dijo, acercándose a Sam y Carly.

"¡Ugh!" Sam volvió a gemir.

"¿Cuál es el problema con ella?" Freddie le preguntó a Carly, asintiendo con la cabeza a Sam.

"Ella tiene que ir al bloqueo." Carly explicó.

"Ugh! La comprendo, el bloqueo es como un tipo de sonido estupido." Freddie estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Qué te dije?" Sam dijo, poniendo los ojos de nuevo a Carly.

"Los dos vamos!" Carlos insistió. "Además, Sam, Brad estará allí."

"Por última vez, Carly." Sam dijo, molesta. "No me gusta, y nunca me ha gustado!"

"Pero usted dijo que estaba caliente! " Carly sostuvo.

"No significa que me guste." Dijo Sam. Ella y Carly comenzaron a discutir, Freddie simplemente se quedo mirando.

"Se que amas a Brad! Admite que lo amas!" Carly dijo.

"¡No!" Sam dijo, cruzando los brazos.

"No voy a parar hasta que tu y Brad esten juntos." Exclamó Carly.

Freddie suspiró para sí mismo. Esta iba a ser una laaaaarga noche.

"Brad!" Carly dijo acercándose a un chico alto y rubio en la cafetería. "Brad, ¿puedo hablar contigo?"

"Claro". Brad dijo, alejándose de sus amigos para ver a Carly.

"Mira, necesito que vengas conmigo ... es realmente importante." Carly dijo, sus ojos marrones parecian enojados.

Brad se encogió de hombros. "Está bien. ¿Qué es?"

"Sólo sigueme." Carly insistió, y ella comenzó a caminar con Brad tras ella. Ella lo llevó a la cafetería, donde Sam estaba esperando con impaciencia, sentada en una de las mesas. Cuando vio a quien habia traido Carly, con los ojos azul oscuro le dio una mirada asesina.

"Carly!" Ella dijo.

"Oh, vamos, Sam!" Carly pidió.

"Espera, ¿qué está pasando?" Brad le preguntó, mirando a Carly y Sam confundido. Carly no respondió, sólo apagó las luces, dejando sólo una tenue luz proveniente del fondo de la sala en la cocina.

"No volvere." Ella dijo, guiñando un ojo y cerrando la puerta.

"¡Ugh!" Sam exclamó por tercera vez ese día.

"¿Por qué nos ha traido aqui?" Brad pidió a Sam.

"Ella piensa que estoy enamorada de ti." Sam suspiró, sentándose.

"Hombre, pero me gusta alguien ya", dijo Brad, poniendo sus manos delante de él. "Tenemos una cita mañana por la noche, por lo que…"

"No me gustas, confía en mí." Sam le aseguró. "Me gusta alguien más."

"¿Quién?" Brad le preguntó, sentándose a su lado, interesado.

Sam suspiró. "Alguien a quien nunca le gustare."

"Eso apesta." Brad simpatizo.

"Sí". Sam dijo, mirando hacia abajo.

"Pero, ¿cómo sabes que no le gustas?" Brad le preguntó con curiosidad.

"Lo asumi." Sam respondió. "Es un poco obvio."

"Pues deberias decirle cómo te sientes." Brad dijo pensativo.

"Tal vez". Sam dijo, volviendo la cabeza hacia un lado. "De todas formas Brad, lo siento por todo lo que Carly hizo. Me tengo que ir." Sin mirar atrás, ella salió corriendo de la cafetería.

"Sam!" Carly exclamo al ver a su amiga que venía hacia ella. "¿Qué pasó con Brad? ¿Te beso? ¿El te ama? ¿Están saliendo?"

"Nunca me ha gustado Brad, Carly!" Sam dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿No quieres un novio increible?" Carlos dijo con desesperación. "¡Ve por el, haz un movimiento!"

"Me gusta alguien, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Sam. Carly se quedó en silencio.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

"Nadie". Sam murmuró.

"Sam ..." Carlos dijo. "¿No puedes admitir tus sentimientos?"

"No, Carly!" Sam gritó. "No quiero ir ahí y admitir mis sentimientos a alguien. ¿No puedes entender eso?"

Carlos parpadeó, y Sam negó con la cabeza. Se volvió y salió de una puerta que conducía a un pasillo oscuro, apoyado en la pared y cerrando los ojos, respirando con dificultad.

De vuelta en el pasillo iluminado, Carly desesperadamente estaba buscando a Freddie, que estaba en su computadora portátil en la sala audiovisual.

"Freddie", dijo Carly, acercándose a él. "Freddie, te necesito para hablar con Sam."

El chico de pelo castaño la miró con una mirada extraña en su rostro. "¿Por qué me necesitas para hablar con Sam? Es más probable que te escuche en este momento, de todos modos."

"No. .. mira, Sam está enamorada, yo pude decirlo." Carly admitió. "He estado en su tortura. Pensé que era Brad, pero en realidad era otra persona. Creo que ella sólo necesita la perspectiva de un hombre en este momento."

Freddie suspiró, pero se puso de pie. "Bien".

Carlos dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Muchas gracias, Freddie!"

"Sí, sí." Él murmuró, caminando por el pasillo oscuro. Carly se acercó a la ventana donde podía ver claramente a sus dos amigos.

"¡Ah!" Exclamó Sam, los ojos muy abiertos cuando vio a Freddie.

"Carly quería que hablara contigo." Él dijo, mirándola a los ojos de color azul desde sus ojos marrónes.

"No hay nada de que hablar" Dijo Sam protectora. "Carly piensa que estoy en el amor con alguien o lo que sea."

"Pues estoy aqui enfrente de ti, ¿Te gustaria el punto de vista del lado opuesto?" Freddie pregunto esperando una respuesta positiva.

Sam suspiro "Bien, ¿qué es lo que tienes?"

"Mira Sam, yo sé que es dificil revelar tus sentimientos." Freddie comenzó "Porque no sabes si la persona que te gusta, esta enamorada de ti."

Sam miró, sus ojos azules por lo general brillantes y divertidos, ahora tenían una expresión seria, el lado oscuro y solemne de Sam que no se veía a menudo.

"Pero nunca sabes lo que puede pasar..." Freddie dijo en voz baja, manteniendo el constante contacto visual "¿Eso ayuda?" Freddie agrego mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Sam.

"Si, mucho, gracias Freddie" Dijo Sam para despues darle un abrazo.

Carly miro sorprendida la escena "Claro, a ella le gusta Freddie!" Susurro-grito para ella misma.

Ella lo dejo de abrazar y salio de la habitacion, Freddie solo sonrio, se quedo un poco pensativo, pero despues se dirigio de nuevo a la sala audiovisual, al entrar noto que Sam estaba sentada a un metro de su equipo, el solo se puso en frente de la computadora.

"Oye, Freddie, ¿puedes ver el video que esta ahí en la pantalla?" Sam dijo sin pararse.

Freddie la miro extraño "Claro" Apreto la barra espaciadora para que el video se reproduciera.

"_Hey Freddie, es Sam Puckett. Esto se supone que es un video donde yo voy a compartir mis sentimientos por alguien, públicamente, a ti, por primera vez. Es sobre un dulce, hermoso y divertido chico amante de la tecnología. Y él es el primero en ver este video. La verdad es que el chico que me gusta eres tú, Freddie" _Los ojos de Freddie casi desorbitados mientras él levantó la vista de su computadora portátil, no seguro de que pensar o decir.

"Entonces…" Freddie comenzo.

"Ya lo dije una vez, no me hagas decirlo de nuevo, adivina y acierta"

"¿El chico del que estas enamorada...soy yo?" Adivino Freddie.

Sam rodo los ojos "Si Freddie, ese chico eres tú"

**Bien, eso es todo, son como tres historias juntas xD! Estoy muy ansiosa, pasaran años antes de que llegue el 9 de Abril! En fin…**

**Nos leemos y a esperar :D**


End file.
